pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon, or Starters, are the Pokémon a trainer chooses at the beginning of their Pokémon journey and the main protagonists of the Pokémon series of games. In each generation of Pokémon games, a set of Starter Pokémon are available for new trainers to choose from in sets of three; the types that make up these sets are , , and . Each starter Pokémon has three evolutionary forms. Pokémon Yellow , Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Pokémon Let's Go Eevee are currently the only exceptions to the above, with Pikachu as the only starter available to the player in Pokémon Yellow and Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu, and Eevee as the only starter available to the player in Pokémon Let's Go Eevee. Kanto Starter Pokémon Yellow Version and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Johto Starter Pokémon Pseudo-rival Ethan/Lyra only (HG/SS only) Hoenn Starter Pokémon Rival Wally only Sinnoh Starter Pokémon Unova Starter Pokémon Kalos Starter Pokémon Alola Starter Pokémon Galar Starter Pokémon Spinoffs Mystery Dungeon series Pokémon Conquest Anime Exceptions Certain characters in the anime have different Pokémon as their starter instead of the normal / / -mix. Most of them were given as gifts to them when they were young. * Brock's starter Pokémon is Onix, which he later evolved into Steelix. * Misty's starter Pokémon were Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie, however, it is not known which one she had first. * James' starter Pokémon was Growlithe which he nicknamed Growlie. He however does not own it and left at his home when he ran away. * Jessie's starter Pokémon was Ekans which she received for her birthday. She later evolved it into Arbok and released it. * Zackie's starter Pokémon was Bellsprout which he accidentally caught after trying to catch Ash's Pikachu. * Xander's starter Pokémon was Caterpie which he later evolved into a Butterfree. He has stated it was his "first Pokémon". * Yuzo's starter Pokémon was stated to be Starly. However, it is never seen or mentioned in the anime. * Zoey's starter Pokémon was Glameow which she stated that she caught it after it was abandoned. * Max stated that he wanted to start off with a Ralts, but eventually, it had left to be in the wild. * Iris' starter Pokémon was Drilbur which she saved from a cliffside when she was young. She later evolved it into an Excadrill. * Cilan's starter Pokémon was Pansage, which he has had since we was young. * Emmy's starter Pokémon was Druddigon which she received from her father before her journey. * Bonnie stated that she wants to start off with Dedenne, which is currently in the possession of her brother, Clemont, due to her being too young. * Lillie's starter Pokémon was an Alolan Vulpix which she hatched from an egg and nicknamed Snowy. * Sophocles' starter Pokémon was a Togedemaru. * Mallow's starter Pokémon was Bounsweet in which she met in a forest behind the Pokémon School. * Gladion's starter Pokémon was Eevee, which he later evolved into Umbreon. Game Exceptions In certain games, the player can receive certain Starter Pokémon that aren't of the standard , and combo. *In Pokémon Yellow, Pikachu is received, which is an -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee, Pikachu and Eevee are received seperately, which are and -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Colosseum, Espeon and Umbreon are received together, which are and -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Eevee is received, which is a -type Pokémon. *In Pokétopia, if the player is a male, they will receive: **The Sinnoh middle starter evolutions, Luxio, Gabite and Staravia. **Luxio is an -type Pokémon. **Gabite is a / -type Pokémon. **Staravia is a / -type Pokémon. *In Pokétopia, if the player is a female, they will receive: **The Kanto middle starter evolutions, Dragonair, Rhyhorn and Pidgeot. **Dragonair is a -type Pokémon. **Rhyhorn is a / -type Pokémon. **Pidgeot is a / -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon GO, the player can start of with the Kanto starters, but can secretly obtain Pikachu, which is an -type Pokémon. *In Pokédex 3D, the player can receive: **The evolutionary-line of all Unova starters. **Audino, which is a -type Pokémon. **Scraggy, which is a / -type Pokémon. **Minccino, which is a . **Emolga, which is an / -type Pokémon. **Foongus, which is a / -type Pokémon. **Axew, which is a -type Pokémon. **Hydreigon, which is a / -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue Rescue Team, the player can be: **The Kanto, Johto & Hoenn Starters. **Pikachu, which is an -type Pokémon. **Meowth, which is a -type Pokémon. **Psyduck, which is a -type Pokémon. **Machop, which is a -type Pokémon. **Cubone, which is a -type Pokémon. **Skitty, which is a -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explores Of Time and Darkness, the player can be: **The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Starters. **Pikachu, which is an -type Pokémon. **Meowth, which is a -type Pokémon. **Skitty, which is a -type Pokémon. **Munchlax, which is a -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explores Of Sky, the player can be: **The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Starters. **Pikachu, which is an -type Pokémon. **Vulpix, which is a -type Pokémon. **Eevee, which is a -type Pokémon. **Phanpy, which is a -type Pokémon. **Skitty, which is a -type Pokémon. **Shinx, which is an -type Pokémon. **Riolu, which is a -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Adventure Squad, the player can be: **The -starter from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. **Vulpix, which is a -type Pokémon. **Growlithe, which is a -type Pokémon. **Eevee, which is a -type Pokémon. **Teddiursa, which is a -type Pokémon. **Buneary, which is a -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Stormy Adventure Squad, the player can be: **The -starter from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. **Wooper, which is a / -type Pokémon. **Phanpy, which is a -type Pokémon. **Azurill, which is a -type Pokémon. ( / in Generation VI) **Wynaut, which is a -type Pokémon. **Riolu, which is a -type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Light Adventure Squad, the player can be: **Pikachu, which is an -type Pokémon. **Meowth, which is a -type Pokémon. **Psyduck, which is a -type Pokémon. **Pichu, which is an -type Pokémon. **Togepi, which is a -type Pokémon. ( in Generation VI) **Mareep, which is an -type Pokémon. **Elekid, which is an -type Pokémon. **Shinx, which is an -type Pokémon. **Pachirisu, which is an -type Pokémon. *In Magikarp Jump, the player starts off with a Magikarp, a -type Pokémon. Trivia *All starter Pokémon except Pikachu have a 12.5 chance to be female and a 87.5 chance to be male. *All -type starters up until Generation VI were reptilian. *Bulbasaur and Rowlet are currently the only Starters to be dual-types in their basic forms, as aside from both of them being -types, Bulbasaur's also a -type while Rowlet's also a -type. *All the second and third evolutions of the fire starter Pokémon from generation III to V have as a secondary type. They are also the only / type Pokémon. *Typhlosion's currently the only final evolution of a -type starter to not be a dual-type. ** Charizard's a -type in addition to being a -type. ** Blaziken, Infernape and Emboar are all -types in addition to being -types. ** Delphox is a -type in addition to being a -type. ** Incineroar is a -type in addition to being a -type. *In Kanto and Unova, there are three Gym Leaders who specialize in the same type as the Starters: Misty and Cress use types, Erika and Cilan use types, Blaine and Chili use types. **This is the same case with the three trial captains on Akala Island in Alola: Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow. *In Hoenn, the Starters gain signature attacks unique to them: Sceptile gains the attack Leaf Blade, Blaziken gains the attack Blaze Kick and Swampert gains the attack Muddy Water. In the later generations, these signature attacks were also given to other Pokémon. *In Unova, the Starters also gain signature attacks unique to them: Snivy gained Leaf Tornado, Oshawott gained Razor Shell and Tepig gained Heat Crash. Leaf Tornado and Razor Shell were given to other Pokémon in later generations. *In Johto, the starters stay pure , and types throughout their evolutions. *In Kalos, the Starters gain a greater type advantage over the disadvantage type as well as possessing a signature attack: Chesnaught is part and possesses Spiky Shield, Delphox is part and possesses Mystical Fire, and Greninja is part and possesses Water Shuriken. *In Alola, the Starters gain secondary typing unique to the Starters before them as well as possessing a signature attack: Decidueye is part and possesses Spirit Shackle, Incineroar is part and possesses Darkest Lariat and Primarina is part and possesses Sparkling Aria. *Starter Pokémon have unique special abilities: all Starters possess the ability Overgrow, all Starters possess the ability Blaze, and all Starters possess the ability Torrent. **However, Pansage and Simisage have Overgrow as their hidden ability, Pansear and Simisear have Blaze as their hidden ability and Panpour and Simipour have Torrent as their hidden ability. **All Starter Pokemon have Hidden Abilities, such as Greninja with Protean. *Except for Pikachu and Eevee, all the Starters' final evolutions can learn the ultimate attacks by move tutor upon reaching maximum happiness. -type starters can learn the ultimate Grass attack Frenzy Plant; -type starters can learn the ultimate Fire attack Blast Burn; -type starters can learn the ultimate Water attack Hydro Cannon. **Both Eevee and Pikachu can learn what can be called the ultimate attacks in their respective type in any form. Pikachu can learn Volt Tackle, and Eevee, in any of its evolved forms, can learn Hyper Beam. **The starters also can learn the Pledge moves that are exculsive to them: -type starters can learn Grass Pledge, -type starters can learn Fire Pledge, and -type starters can learn Water Pledge. *In Pokémon Colosseum, the player starts out with an Espeon and Umbreon, while on Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the player starts off with an Eevee. However, these games are not part of the main series. *The rival trainer the player character comes across will always pick the player's starter's weakness, with a few exceptions. *Sceptile gains -type as a secondary type on Mega Evolving, making it the only Mega Evolved starter to gain a new type (Charizard was already dual when the Mega X version replaces Flying with Dragon). *In Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, Professor Birch will give Torchic/Treecko/Mudkip to save him from the wild Pokémon. After beating the Elite Four and the Delta Episode, he will give the player the choice of Chikorita/Totodile/Cyndaquil to rescue him again. After beating the Elite four a second time, he will give the player the choice Snivy/Oshawott/Tepig. After beating the Elite Four for the third time, he will give the player the choice of Turtwig/Piplup/Chimchar. Thus, the player can receive one of the three regional Pokémon for Hoenn, Johto, Unova and Sinnoh before beating the Elite Four four times. *In Pokémon X/Y, two starters can be obtained. At the beginning of the game, the player can choose among Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, then, a little while later, among the Kanto starters Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. **The player can later catch the first evolved forms of both the Kanto and Kalos starters in some Grass, Fire, and Water Friend Safaris. This marks the first time any Pokemon related to starters have been available to catch in the wild. *In Pokémon Sun/Moon and Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon, some Starters and their evolutions can be found through Island Scan. In Sun/Moon, the Generation II starters first forms and the Generation V starters final forms are present. In Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon, the Generation I starters first forms, the Generation III and Generation IV starters middle forms and the Generation VI final forms are present. *The Generation VIII’s Starter Pokémon happens to have similar head designs and colors like one of the hairstyle and headdresses of Cartoon Network’s Powerpuff Girls: **Scorbunny’s ears are similar to Blossom’s ribbon **Sobble has a similar face pattern as Bubbles’ hair. **Grookey’s head is almost identical to Buttercup’s, such as the former’s ears and the sides of latter’s hair Category:Game Mechanics Category:Pokémon by group